Kikyo's Secret Love Chapter 5
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Karaz appears! The man that gave Tysuco the curse in his right arm! Don't worry this isn't the last chapter. Chapter six posted tommorow!


Kikyo's Secret Love

Chapter 5: Sacrifice from the heart!

After a full nights rest Tysuco still, a little shaky from the night before got to his feet and helped by Kikyo set out again. "I just need some breakfast and I'll be good as new" Tysuco reassured her. As they came to a stream there was a deer drinking Kikyo shot it and they had some breakfast. After smoking the meat and preparing it for transport it was about 10:00 A.M. Tysuco was walking fine now that his energy was back. He was back to a one hundred percent recovery just by eating food, and using some herbs and spices. If his dad didn't exist he would have been dead without these skills. Tysuco and Kikyo came to a small desert. "This can't be real…everyone knows there are no deserts except on the continent." Tysuco said. Kikyo drew her bow ready for trouble. At once a wolf demon stepped out into the open. The desert disappeared revealing a canyon of razor sharp rocks! "Well Tysuco I hope you had fun…however its time to die now." This figure said. "Karaz… At last you show your evil face! You scum! Today you die!" Tysuco said drawing his sword. Tysuco was immediately surrounded by a red aura standing for hatred Kikyo presumed. She was going to help Tysuco for this demon was after his life. Kikyo noticed something odd though…his power. He had a jewel shard in his eye! "Yeah I see you noticed that, I took out his old eye when he gave me my curse. He stuck a shard in there so be careful and don't look at his eye. You will be struck dead or unconscious immediately. Tysuco was gone when Kikyo looked over; if she focused…they were moving to fast for the eye to track!

The wolf demon had his claws out and was raking Tysuco every chance he got. However Tysuco's defense seemed impenetrable. He kept blocking and then finally he got a chance to attack! Tysuco jumped back a foot, and then summoned energy to his sword he screamed "CHARGING ARROW!" As he did this the energy surrounding his blade turned to an arrow shape as it did when they first met. However this time it was much stronger. The wolf demon opened his other eye with the shard in it and simply by staring at it, he divided it in two and sent it flying around him! "Heh sharp as ever." Tysuco said and charged him with dozens of thrusts, the wolf sidestepped every one but it wasn't easy. He had to focus very hard until Tysuco took advantage of this and threw his blade forward much stronger but shorter range. He then swung his sword sideways and caught the wolf in the gut as he cried out in pain. "I'll kill you for that!" The wolf demon bellowed. He turned a purple aura and proceeded to attack Tysuco even harder this time. Dust was everywhere as Tysuco was pushed back with every attack until one broke through his defense! Tysuco took a blow to the face and flew back 20 yards through branches, bushes, and rocks! He flew back into a cliff and cracked it deeply. Kikyo wondered how he could survive a blow like that. "Don't interfere!" came a voice out of the crack in the cliff. Tysuco now grunting with pain in every step was glowing purple as well. "So I see you want me dead more desperately than ever." Karaz said laughing.

Sweat went down Tysuco's face as he summoned holy energy to cleanse his wounds and heal them. He grabbed his sword and ran up a rock spire leaping several dozen feet in the air. His sweat increased as he came down at 60 M.P.H. Slamming his sword just inches from Karaz on the same spire. "Looks like you were off a few inches" he said laughing. Karaz merely grinned back and yelled, "EYE OF THE STORM!" At the sound of this the wolf demon froze with fear and the aura engulfed him sending flying in a huge circle. The aura scratched, scraped, and bruised this wolf demon. Tysuco put even more energy into it than usual as it engulfed the entire canyons shattering rock towers. Dust flew everywhere until Tysuco heard joints popping and bones breaking. He stopped the attack out of pure exhaustion then as the dust cleared. Karaz was standing in view.

He was torn up and bloody but drooling at the mouth. His eyes were read even with the jewel shard. He came forward and shouted for a split second, "THOUSAND FISTS OF DEATH!" With this Tysuco couldn't even attempt to bring up his sword in defense. Karaz brought fists full of energy forth and swung them into Tysuco knocking him into a cliff but he wasn't done! The wolf demon punched faster and faster until the only thing Kikyo could see was Tysuco getting ribs broken and shoved into the cliff wall. Then Karaz was knocked back 30 feet by a shockingly powerful aura! Tysuco had taken the seals off his right arm! He ran forward towards Karaz fast before Karaz could react and then using all his energy he shouted "FIST OF THE GOD'S!" The fist didn't just go through Karaz it annihilated him into nothing. The whole canyon was leveled in seconds. Tysuco fell over as Kikyo ran down to him. She cried out in pain and anguish. Tysuco was dead…

This isn't the end of the story so don't get all wishy washy yet people! Chapter six will be up tomorrow with new surprises I promise!


End file.
